


Valentine's Day Love

by Jupanuma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series and any of the characters in the series. All rights are reserved to Rick Riordan as he is the creator or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heros of Olympus. This fanfiction, though is entirely mine. I do not make money off it.

Our daughter was at a baby sitter tonight. We just got done eating an amazing home cooked meal. We were placing out dishes into the sank to be washed later, when Nico spoke up. “Remember the time I had to go on a quest for Eros?”

Will looks over to him, and smiles. “Yeah.”

“And afterword’s, he gave me the ability to have a child without telling us?”

“Yes Death Boy. Otherwise we wouldn’t have our amazing little girl.”

“Well, I was thinking … we’ve been together for six years, and already have a family … would you like to get married?” Nico asks as he takes a ring out of his pocket. Will seems shocked at first, then a great, bright smile replaces it. He rushes over and hugs the living daylights out of Nico. “I would love to Nico! But I think you forgot to get down on one knee and ask.” Will teases.

Nico playfully slaps Will on the shoulder before getting on his tippy toes to kiss his now fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning on writing anything for today, but I got an idea once I woke up. Hope you like it.


End file.
